


Fyre

by Nelkere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelkere/pseuds/Nelkere
Summary: The opening story to the Discordia Stories universe, Fyre deals with the fallout of one person's tragedy.





	1. Matthew

The thick scent of incense and smoke filled the man’s nose as he walked to the front of the chapel. It was dark, the only light coming from banks of candles scattered throughout the room. His steps echoed in the empty space.

“Young man,” an old priest spoke from off to the side of the altar inside, “I’m sorry, but confession is closed today.” He looked at the man apologetically, bowing ever so slightly.

“It’s okay, Father. I won’t be long.” He tilted his head to the altar and the cross behind it, the figure of the Son deeply shadowed by the light of the candles. “I merely wish to speak with Him for a bit.”

The priest nodded, bowing once more. “As you wish, my son. Let me know when you are done…” his voice trailed off, as if waiting for the man to reply.

“It’s Matt, Father.”

The priest nodded again, “Just let me know when you are done, Matt. I’ll be in my office.” The priest shuffled off, the door to his office closing with a low creak. Matt turned back to the altar and, kneeling down, closed his eyes as he began to pray quietly.

A few minutes later, the door to the church opened, letting in a little bit of the light from the street. It wasn’t much, the day having long since passed into night. Matt turned towards the door, looking for whoever opened it. In the door, a young girl stood, pointing excitedly towards him. “Look mama! That man is sitting weird!” Her mother walked towards her, trying to grab her away from the door. “Hush, child. Don’t bother stran- get back here!” 

The little girl ran into the building towards Matt. Stopping next to him, she looked excitedly at his face. “Why are you sitting so weird, mister?” The candle light only barely lit her face, but her eyes glowed brightly.

“Uh.. Umm,” Matt looked at the girl, then at her mother, who was walking quickly towards the two. Smiling awkwardly, he turned back to the girl. “I’m praying, little miss.”

“Praying? What’s that?” the little girl blinked, smiling widely.

“Praying is… It’s like….” He thought for a moment, wanting to explain it in as simple terms as possible. “It’s like talking to someone but not having them answer you back.” 

“Why don’t they answer you?” 

“Because…” Matt had to pause again, wishing that the priest had been there to answer the girl’s questions instead of him. “Because sometimes… sometimes it’s better that they simply hear you instead of speaking. Sometimes You just need to have someone listen to you.”

The girl blinked. “Who are you talking to, then?”

Matt pointed towards the cross, to the image of Jesus on it. “To Him, miss.”

“Why is he up there?” The girl looked at the cross, cocking her head.

“Because He died for our sins. And we pray to Him for forgiveness.”

“But if he’s dead, then why-” The girl was abruptly cut off by her mother placing her hand over her mouth. The older woman looked down to Matt, smiling slightly and nodding. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll get her to leave you in peace.” she looked at her daughter, starting to drag her out of the church. “What did I say about bothering strangers, Evelyn? Now say sorry and let’s go home.”

The little girl looked up at her mother, and pouted before looking back at Matt. “Sorry, Mister…”

Matt smiled softly, dipping his head a little. “It’s fine, miss Evelyn.” Then, looking up to the mother, he spoke. “Thank you, Ma’am. Have a good evening, you two.”

The mother nodded, starting to walk towards the exit, her child in tow. “Peace be with you, sir. Have a pleasant evening.”

As the two left, a sudden gust of chilling wind blew through the door dimming the candle light as the many small flames flickered. Matt turned back to the altar, and resumed his praying, his eyes closed. “Holy Father, hear me...”

Hours later, many of the candles had died down, leaving only the dimmest of light near the altar. Matt shivered -the temperature had dropped ever since the mother and daughter left, though only now had he paid any attention to it. It was cold. But it felt… wrong. The priest had long since disappeared into his office, leaving Matt alone in the chapel, but he couldn’t see any trickle of light from under the door.  _ That’s odd… is he asleep?  _

He shook his head and stood up, groaning lowly as his knees unbent, stiff from kneeling for what seemed like ages. Looking around, Matt saw… nothing. The place was still empty. No one else was in the chapel. The pews stood empty, save for the odd Bible on the seat. The few candles still alight flickered, casting deep shadows on the statues lining the walls.

Matt sighed, Turning back to the altar, crossing his chest. “I’m just hearing things....” He looked up, into the eyes of the Son of God on the cross. In the dim lighting, His eyes looked as if they were staring down to Matt, boring holes into the young man.

_ Liar.....  _

Matt whipped around, looking for the source of the word. “Hello?” He stepped away from the altar, starting down the center aisle. At each row of pews, he stopped briefly, looking down each side for even a chance of seeing someone hiding. It seemed darker suddenly inside the chapel, as if the rest of the candles had gone out. The shadows cast on the statues were deeper, more ominous than before. “Is- is anyone there?”

The heavy doors to the chapel blew open, a strong gust of wind howling into the building. Several more candles blew out -the few that stayed lit flickered rapidly, fighting the wind. “What the…” Matt rushed to the doors, pushing them closed. The wind seemed to resist his attempts to close the doors, but eventually it relented and the doors swung shut, a resounding click signalling their sealing. Matt briefly rested his head against the wood of the doors, winded from the effort. As he ran his hand through his blonde hair, the light last of the candles went out, leaving him in near complete darkness. The only light remaining came from small windows in the door and from the blood-red stained glass behind the cross and the other statues. 

“Well that’s not creepy at all…” Matt shook his head, squinting to look through the now much darker chapel. Other than the silhouettes of the statues, he couldn’t make out much in the dark. He began to walk towards the front of the building again, this time heading for the door he had seen the priest go through hours before. “Maybe he’ll have a light. It’s kinda hard to see now.” 

Suddenly a low chuckle echoed through the chapel. Matt stopped in his tracks, whipping his head around in an attempt to find the source of the laughter. “Hello?” he called out, unsure of where or who the voice came from. “Is anyone there?”

_ “...i peribunt…” _

“What?” Matt kept looking around, slowly inching towards the altar. The same voice that had called out earlier was back, and it was close. He couldn’t tell where exactly, only that it was close to him. In front of him? Next to him? Behind? He couldn’t tell, and it started to scare him. “F-father? Can you hear me?” He called out, hoping for an answer from the priest.

_ “Tibi causa…”  _ Again the voice echoed, a low, hate-filled voice. Matt made the sign of the cross, whispering out loud a prayer. He turned his back to the altar, making the last few steps towards it in hopes of using it as some form of defense. “This- this is a house of God. Anything done here…”

_ “God is not here, asinus,”  _ the voice cut him off, far more clear than before, but still he could not locate it. Who -or what- ever was speaking, was speaking to him. In the silence that followed, Matt tried to focus on his surroundings, hoping to find even a small hint of who it was that was speaking to him, and where they were. “That’s not funny!” he shouted, praying that the priest would hear him.

The last of the candles blew out, casting the inside of the chapel in the blood red light from the few stained glass windows. As the last candle failed, a howling wind swept through the empty room, seemingly from nowhere. Matt was thrown against the altar, knocking the breath from his lips as a screeching voice answered him. “ _ That was not meant to be funny!”  _

By now, Matt could clearly make out the voice, but he couldn’t see who it came from. The force that had thrown him dissipated, letting him fall to his knees and gasp for air. He coughed a couple times, slowly standing up. The room seemed darker now, far darker than it should be, even with the limited lighting from outside. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of what he thought was hair, vanishing as fast as it had appeared. “He-hello?”

In his moment of distraction, several sharp objects pierced his hands, jerking his arms, then his entire body, back and up, pinning him to the cross. Matt cried out in shocked agony, wincing. Every spasm of his hands sent daggers of pain through him. “Gah!”

“ _ Silence, mortal.”  _ Again the voice spoke, this time in his ear. Matt could feel their breath on his skin. It was cold, ice on his neck. Their ragged breathing echoing in the chapel, Matt’s attacker spoke once more. “ _ Oh yes… This does nicely…” _

“Wha-? Who are y-?” 

_ “I said silence!”  _ Pain shot through his face as Matt’s attacker backhanded him, his entire body jerking to the side and sending even more pain through him. Matt swallowed hard, slowly opening his eyes as he tried to see his attacker through the pain. “Wh- You…”


	2. Fyre

Her emerald eyes blazed brightly with disgust and hatred as she looked at Matt. Long black hair framing a porcelain-like face draped past her shoulders, parted only by a pair of blackened horns nestled above her temples. **_Pitiful. Make him suffer._** Her hand stung slightly from backhanding the human, yet the skin stayed flawless. Long fingers wrapped around one of the spikes embedded in Matt’s palms as she pulled it from one side to another, tearing his wounded hand open further as he shrieked in beautiful agony. She shuddered softly, soaking in his fear and sighing quietly.

Matt struggled to speak, his breath rattling in his throat. “You… Why?”

She smirked, stepping back as her tail whipped forward, caressing his cheek with it’s pointed tip. _“You know, I always did despise your voice, Matthew. But now? I think I kinda like it..”_ she trailed off, staring daggers into Matt. _“Though, I do think you need to sing a bit, don’t you?”_ The woman slowly pulled out another long, barbed spike, holding it up for Matt to see in the darkened room. _“See this? I’ll let you pick where to put it. Aren’t I kind?”_

“Fy-Fyre, what are you... doing?” Matt stuttered, trying to control his breathing despite the agony coursing through his body. His entire body held up by the two spikes in his hands and a very tenuous foothold on the statue, he attempted to move as little as possible.

Again, Fyre slapped him, glaring up at his face. _“I ask the questions, scum. Now,”_ she paused, lazily waving the spike around, _“Where shall this go?”_

“F-fuck you.” Matt grimaced. “Why are you doing this, Fyre?”

 _“...I said,”_ Fyre scowled, her face distorting greatly as she gripped the back of the spike and plunged it into his feet. At the same time, her tail flashed across his face, jerking Matt’s body once more to one side. _“I ask the questions! Not you!”_

“Gyahd!dammit!” Matt cried out in pain, his back arching as a new, fresh wave of agony raced up his body from his feet, building with every inch. Fyre cackled gleefully as he screamed, her porcelain skin shifting to a mottled grey, tears forming at the edges of her lips. _“Oh, that’s MUCH better, young Matthew! Sing more for me!”_

Matt grunted, clenching his jaw as the pain abated slowly, turning to a constant throb. Seething, he looked at Fyre, horrified at her new appearance. “Who… what are you?”

 _“Oh, come now, Matthew,”_ Fyre frowned once more, crossing her arms. They too, had become grey and cracked. Her eyes blazed, staring up at him in disappointment. _“It’s obvious, isn’t it?”_ she chuckled, _"I’m Batman.”_

Matt spit into her face, glaring at her. “Fuck you, m-monster.”

 _“...That,”_ Fyre slowly wiped her face clean, _“wasn’t nice, Matthew…”_ She pouted mockingly.

Matt looked at her, trying to find some semblance of the person he knew. “Why are you doing this, Fyre?”

Fyre looked at him quizzically, then scowled. _“You don’t know?”_ Raising one of her hands to Matt, she grabbed his throat. Her blackened nails digging into his skin, she pulled his head towards her, chuckling lowly. _“How could you NOT know, after all you’ve done?”_

Matt grunted, straining against her icy grip. “I… I haven’t done anything?”

 _“Well, then…”_ Fyre pushed his neck away, smirking when his head hit the plaster face behind, _“Let’s here a little story, shall we?”_

“O… okay?” Matt winced as his head hit the plaster. Stars filled his vision as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. Through his limited sight, he watched as Fyre withdrew into shadow. First, her hair, then her body. And last, her eyes faded into nothingness. Her voice, however, filled the whole chapel.

 _“I suppose even the most basic of stories need an introduction, don’t they?”_ Almost as if disinterested in what she was even saying, Fyre begane to speak. _“Once upon a time, some beings got together and created life on a little ball of useless material. It would come to be regarded as a pretty stupid idea later, however.”_ she paused, letting silence come over the chapel.

“Wha-?” A sudden pressure rested itself on Matt’s chest, driving the air from his lungs. _“Silence! You speak when I want you to…”_

 _“Anyways....”_ Fyre continued, her voice seeming to change place every couple words. _“Life on that useless ball continued guided by those beings for millenia. And wouldn’t you know it, but something very interesting came of it eventually, some time in the year 1989._

 _“This interesting thing was a girl,”_ she paused briefly, allowing Matt time to process what she was saying. _“She had a fairly good life. Loving parents who doted on her, older sisters who would do anything for her, friends who followed her everywhere. She was… blessed…_

 _“Then one day she met a man…”_ Spitting the last word, Fyre reappeared, hovering inches away from Matt. Her putrid breath filling his nose, she continued on. _“She fell in love with this man, and for a time, he led her to believe that he loved her too. A shame, really. She could have done much better, if you ask me._

 _“Now, This man and this woman ended up moving in together, and while she would go to work, he would go out and play with friends…”_ Again, Fyre paused, turning away from Matt. Her tail swayed slowly behind her, its tip locked onto him. _“Any idea who I’m talking about, Matthew?”_

“Uhh… an asshole and girl who deserved better?” Matt looked between Fyre and her tail, unsure of which one to watch more.

_“Close, but Who are they?”_

“I uhm… I don’t know?”

 _“Oh, see? I think you do know, Matthew,”_ she turned around, her emerald eyes twinkling as they shifted to a disturbing purple. _“I think you know far more about what I’m talking about that you are letting on._

 _“And,”_ Fyre drew close to him, her lips mere inches from his ear, _“I think you know exactly how this story ends…”_

“I-I do?” Matt looked at her worriedly, unsure of what she was going to do. In the silence between them, his mind raced, struggling to remember something… anything, that might clue him in on her story. “L-look, Fyre… I swear I don’t… I don’t know what you are saying.” His lip trembled lightly. It was only now that he took note of the numbness in his body. His hands and feet still ached from the spikes, but he could still, rather surprisingly, move them -albeit excruciatingly slowly and with agonizing pain that abated as soon as it came.

“F-Fyre… Please,” he pleaded, “I don’t know what I did to make you mad, but- but please. Let me go and I’ll try to make peace with you..”

Fyre wrapped one of her hands around his throat, gripping hard as if she wanted to rip his throat out. _“There will never be peace between us, you malignant piece of insectile shit.”_ She growled, any sense of kindness -even faked- was gone in her voice. Matt realized in that moment that the Fyre that stood before him was no longer the Fyre he had known for years. In her place was something… far more evil. _“Not so long as you live.”_ **_Not so long as she is dead…_ **

“Fyre… Please.. Let me go”

Fyre sneered at Matt, a low rattle in her throat, _“I said… Silence!”_ I a flash, her tail drew back, striking forward and burying itself in his abdomen. Matt cried out, recoiling as far as he could given his current position. But Fyre’s tail kept pace, embedding itself inside him. Crimson blood spat from his wound, coating her tail. Her already dark clothing stained even darker, Fyre chuckled. _“I see even you have blood, coward.”_

Tears stung his eyes as a fresh agony wracked his body. **She means to kill me.** Matt struggled vainly to escape **,** trying desperately to even breathe. “Fy-Fyre! Please!”

 _“Oh shut up, Matthew! You won’t die just from that.”_ With her free hand, Fyre once more backhanded him, the rage inside her boiling over. _“No, You will suffer first. But first, let us finish our story, shall we?”_

Matt whimpered pathetically, unable to do anything to escape his torment. No words would come to his lips as he prayed for salvation. **Lord, please help me.**

As if oblivious to Matt and what she had just done to him, Fyre continued on with her tale. _“Now this woman, see, she had some friends who would die for her. Friends who confided in her and whom she confided in. It was safe to say that her friends loved her more than her lover did, with how he spent more time simply ignoring her instead of simply listening to her._

_“And so she spoke with her friends. And she kept speaking with them until one day she left her job early to come home…”_

Fyre paused, tilting her head as she stared into Matt with disgust. _“One day, she came home early and saw a strange car in her driveway. So, being the reasonable person, she went inside, clutching her keys to use in defense if needed.”_ Her tail moved slightly, eliciting a pained groan from him. _“When she got inside, she heard a strange noise coming from her bedroom. So she went to see what it was. What she saw horrified her beyond anything this world was capable of doing._

_“Because, you see, This girl had walked in on the man she loved having sex with someone else. In her own bed. That ring any bells yet, Matthew?”_

Matt stopped his struggling momentarily as a sudden realization dawned on him. “Fyre,” his voice cracked as he weakly attempted to speak. “It-it’s not what Claire tho-!”

 _“Don’t you dare speak her name!”_ Fyre’s grip tightened around his neck, a choked gurgling escaping his mouth. _“She saw her lover fucking someone in her own bed. She saw him cheating on her with some cheap fucking whore!”_ Even in her rage, Fyre’s eyes began to tear up, her own voice cracking somewhat. Her tail coiled inside his stomach even more, his insides beginning to slip around the intruder somewhat.

 _“She could have screamed. She could have thrown something. She could have done ANYTHING to interrupt the cheating bastard and his bitch, but she didn’t. True to form, she instead closed the door to her room and left the house. And she drove.”_ Fyre’s grip on Matt loosened imperceptibly, allowing him to suck in a breath of air and fill his lungs. “Please, Fyre…” Matt coughed, his throat pained. “I can expl-”

_“Fuck you, mortal! Fuck your excuses! She ran to us because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants. Because you were an unfaithful sack of shit. She told us everything.”_

“It… it was a mo- a moment of weakness, Fyre,” Matt pleaded with her, attempting to appeal to any shred of humanity left inside Fyre, if there indeed remained any. “I-i screwed up, yes…. But that isn’t -that isn’t enough to warrant this. What… what did I do to deserve this?”

In response, Fyre withdrew her tail from his chest, blood oozing out of the wound. While the pressure there let up somewhat, a fresh wave of anguish radiated from the opening. _“You can’t seriously be that stupid, Matthew… You know exactly what you did.”_

“Hon-honestly, I-” He began to cough, flecks of blood flying out from his mouth and onto Fyre, who merely sneered at him.

 _“Then allow me to enlighten you, insect.”_ Her grip around his neck tightened as she pushed upwards, her free hand sliding down to his gaping wound. _“You took her from us. Because of you,”_ a slow heat radiated from her hand, almost as if she was healing him, _“she died. Because of you, she killed herself!”_ As the last word escaped her lips, she plunged her hand into his stomach, pulling on anything she could touch. Matt cried out weakly, his face turning grey as he lost blood. The words Fyre spoke slowly processed in his head, his eyes widened in horror.

“She… she’s dead? I-I didn’t know.” A sadness overcame him, suddenly, everything Fyre was doing started to make sense to him. Well, not the whole fact that she was torturing him. “Fyre… You can blame me… but don’t...don’t you think this is… too much?” He tried to reason with her, hoping to reach some -any- sensible side within her twisted form.

 _“You think you know what is ‘too much’?”_ Fyre hissed, tugging some more at him. _“You? After doing what you did, you think you have ANY right to speak?”_

“But- she killed **herself,** Fyre.”

 _“You killed her, Matthew!”_ She tugged hard, something tearing out from inside him. He screamed in agony once more, a scream that quickly turned to a pathetic whimper as Fyre brought her gore-covered hand to her lips, licking away some of the wetness. Her face twisted further in disgust at the taste. _“Ugh, even your blood is nasty.”_

Silence filled the space between them, punctuated only by the ragged breathing of Matt and the slow tap of Fyre’s tail on the floor. Finally, Matt spoke. “Fyre… Please. Let me go. I’ll change. There’s… there’s no need to kill me.”

Fyre laughed scornfully. _“Kill you?”_ She placed her blood-covered hand on his cheek, smearing his putrid smelling essence over his face. _“No, I won’t kill you.”_

Matt sighed in relief, though his next breath in made the bile rise up in his throat. The acrid smell overwhelmed his senses; it was all he could do not to vomit. _“No, you must live. You must live, remembering what you’ve done, Matthew. The life you ended will never let you rest.”_

Fyre chuckled menacingly, lowering her maw onto his shoulder. Razor sharp teeth bit into him, her barbed tongue scraping over his exposed skin as her teeth cut into his flesh before releasing his shoulder. A dull, constant throb radiated from where she bit into him. _“Remember these pains, Matthew. For they will never escape you, even unto the ending of the world.”_

The chapel slowly began to lighten around Matt. Slowly, he began to notice the pains wracking his body dulling, changing from stinging tortures to constant, dull pulses. “I-I will… Thank you, Fyre-”

_“I’m not finished, mortal.”_

“Huh? Wha-?”

As she began to fade away, her form shifted back into her human-like self. Emerald eyes once more blazed at him, burning directly into his soul. _“You will not die. No, instead…”_ She trailed off, a wry smile forming on her face. _“Oh yes… that will do nicely…”_

“What...what is it?” Matt swallowed hard, worried for what Fyre was going to do to him.

 _“You will forever feel the sorrows and betrayals of others as if it was your own. Never will you rest without pain from those sorrows and hurts.”_ He blanched, trying to think of what that punishment would do to him.

“That… that’s…”

 _“I’m not done, Matthew…”_ she glared at him; a sudden twinge of pain in his heart made him shudder. _“Never again will you miss a person’s loss, for you will feel every life taken by their own hand as if it was you who died._

 _“ And never again will you find a person like her, Matthew.”_ She sneered, the spikes holding him to the statue vanishing in an instant, dropping him to the floor. The hole in his chest likewise faded, though his shirt still showed signs of the attack. _“I’ll be watching you, scum…”_

Fyre’s words echoed as she faded away completely, her hateful eyes the last to disappear. Slowly, the chapel returned to its former state, all signs of her presence gone, save for the blood on Matt’s face, and his torn clothing.

As proper light once more filled the place, Matt heard a door open. Cautiously, he turned towards the sound, worried of what he might find.

“Are you okay, my son?” The priest asked him worriedly.

Matt let out a sigh of relief, tossing his head back and closing his eyes before slowly rising to his feet. “Yes, Father. I’m… I’m fine. Thank you.” He gathered his jacket, and, throwing it on, headed towards the door. “Good night, Father.”

The old priest crossed himself and half bowed. “Good night my son. Peace be upon you, Matthew.” In a lower tone, he spoke further. “Pray that God will help you on your journey, my son.”

Matt smiled sadly as he closed the door to the chapel behind him. “Peace be upon you, Father..."

He paused for a moment, his back to the doors of the chapel. "I hope he does…”


End file.
